1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic watch having a CPU. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic watch with an autocalendar function in which manual correction of the end date of a month is unnecessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in an electronic watch with an autocalendar function, a crown is pulled out to stop the movement of an analog indicator, and during the period of time, calendar data is not renewed but is held, and even if more than one day elapses, the calendar data is not renewed, and a date-indicating wheel remains stopped. This results from the fact that a date-indicating wheel is mechanically moved while being connected with the movement of an analog indicator.
However, there has been a problem that in a conventional watch with autocalendar function in which the correction of the end of the month is unnecessary, if the watch is left in the state where the movement of an analog indicator stops, data of month held inside of the watch becomes late, and further, judgement of a leap year becomes impossible, so that it becomes necessary to input data of calendar data again.